1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a zoom lens having a small size and a high zoom ratio and an electronic apparatus including the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of electronic devices that have photographing apparatuses (digital cameras, exchangeable lens systems, or video cameras) with solid state imaging devices demand high resolution and high magnification. Since photographing apparatuses with solid state imaging devices are suitable for miniaturization, they are used in small-sized information terminals such as mobile phones. Also, consumers' professionalism with respect to photographing apparatuses is increasing, and development of small-sized and wide-angle zoom lenses is increasing due to this market demand. However, it is difficult to achieve a small size together with high performance.